


On duty

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Renji is away for the holidays and Toshiro is lonely.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Kudos: 2





	On duty

It was Christmas Day in the World of the Living.

Sadly, the Seireitei did not officially recognize human holidays, so most of the Shinigami were still on duty.

One of these was the Tenth's Captain Hitsugaya.

Waking up as usual, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya found his motivation lacking a bit to get out of bed as he looked at the empty, cold space beside him, normally occupied by a certain red-head Lieutenant on the rare occasion they had time to be together.

Before duty had always been enough for him, but now…Toshiro traced his hands along the soft indent of where Renji had last laid and sighed as he looked at a few errant strands of red hairs left on the pillow.

What had Renji done to him? Now duty seemed empty sometimes, though they both agreed it was a priority, the absence of him today made the young Captain feel… ** _lonely_**.

The Winter Captain/Prince/soldier, Icicle, cold as ice…he knew people called him these things behind his back, but he didn’t let it bother him. After all, what would they say if they knew he had found a fiery soul to share his life with?

Taking a moment to reach over, he nuzzled his head into Renji’s pillow, sniffing in the remaining scent of the red-head’s shampoo and body for a moment before putting it down again and sitting up before starting to get dressed and fix his hair.

He hoped Renji was having fun in the Living World with Ichigo and the others, but at the same time, he wished he could be held at that moment by his special someone.

**_Enough!_** Toshiro chided himself. Renji is not here and you are late!

Now in full Captain, mode, Toshiro made sure his uniform and hair were regulation perfect as always before slinging Hyourinmaru over his back and exiting his quarters.

**_He had duties to perform. There was always duty._ **

Though sometimes he wished it were not so.


End file.
